Derrière les rideaux de l'infirmerie
by Kynie
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas été punie pour avoir piqué des ingrédients dans le placard de Snape ? Certains évènements non-reportés peuvent apporter une petite lumière sur cette situation...


**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi... si si vraiment ^^

**Résumé : **Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas été punie pour avoir piqué des ingrédients dans le placard de Snape ? Parce que sincèrement, pas besoin d'être une lumière pour comprendre comment elle a acquis certaines caractéristiques du chat. Certains évènements non-reportés peuvent apporter une petite lumière sur cette situation...

**Note :** Parce qu'un jour je me suis posé la question...

**Dédicace : **Mirty (parce que jt'adore)

**Derrière les rideaux de l'infirmerie**

_École de Sorcellerie Poudlard, Pré-au-lard, Grande Bretagne, 20h15, 1er Novembre, deuxième année du fabuleux trio_

Quelqu'un frappait gentiment à la porte de son bureau. Il valait mieux que ce ne soit pas un élève de l'autre côté. Le Professeur Snape ajouta un commentaire sarcastique sur la copie qu'il corrigeait avant d'autoriser son visiteur à entrer. Une infirmière arborant un sourire jovial fit son entrée.

« Bonsoir Severus, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

Fronçant les sourcils le Maître des Potions répondit, « Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais occupé. Que me vaut... le plaisir de votre visite ? » Il fit un geste pour inviter Poppy Pomfresh à prendre place sur l'une des chaises placées devant son bureau.

« En fait, j'aurais besoin de votre aide Severus. »

« Ah... C'est nouveau ça, tiens » murmura t-il ironiquement, « Quel est le problème ? Si c'est encore pour un élève qui a essayé de jouer à l'alchimiste, laissez le souffrir un peu, ça lui apprendra à faire des potions sans supervision. »

« ... Non, ce n'est pas ça. Une étudiante a été victime d'un sort de métamorphose raté. Elle possède maintenant certaines caractéristiques physiques d'un chat et... »

« Vous avez bien fait de venir », la coupa Severus, « ainsi, je peux vous dispenser mes conseils et combler les lacunes de vos réflexions. Voici donc : Envisagez de rencontrer le professeur McGonagal, vous savez, le professeur de métamorphose. »

Mme Pomfresh leva les yeux aux ciel. « Figurez-vous Severus, et je suis sûre que je vais vous étonnez, que cette idée m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit. Malheureusement Minerva n'a rien pu faire pour la pauvre fille. Allons Severus, je suis sûre que vous ne voulez pas faire cours à quelqu'un qui possède des moustaches. »

« Des moustaches ? Voilà qui serait intéressant. À quelle Maison appartient-elle ? Pas Serpentard, j'aurais été prévenu. Alors ? »

« Franchement Severus... » s'exclama Poppy exaspérée et légèrement amusée, « elle fait parti de Gryffondor. Je vous préviens Severus », continua t-elle dans un sifflement dangereux, « si vous faites le moindre commentaire à propos de moustaches et de Gryffondor, que vous vous retrouverez à l'infirmerie et pas de votre plein gré ! »

Severus qui s'était redressé contre le dossier de sa chaise pour réfléchir, leva les mains afin de calmer l'infirmière.

« Loin de moi l'idée de faire un tel rapprochement mais maintenant que vous m'y faites penser et sans mentionner la moindre vibrisse, je dois dire que cette jeune fille ferait une très bonne mascotte pour sa Maison. »

« Severus... »

« Quoi ? Gryffondor n'a pas été prononcé dans cette phrase ! » Les lèvres de l'infirmière tressautèrent. « Vous dites que les contre-sorts habituels n'ont pas fonctionné ? »

« Non, c'est incompréhensible. » Un lent sourire étira les lèvres du professeur de potions.

« Hé bien, qu'attendons nous ? Vous ne voudriez pas que Miss Granger garde ses moustaches, tout de même ? »

§§§§§§§o§§§§§§§

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, Severus fut surpris par l'abondance de mouvements qui s'y trouvait. On aurait dit que l'intégralité de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor y avait élu domicile (la boue en moins). McGonagall marchait de long en large dans l'espace hyper occupé de l'infirmerie tout en faisant divers bruits de gorge et autres soupirs et grognements.

« Ah Severus ! Enfin ! Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour elle ? »

« Minerva ? » bredouilla Severus.

« Minerva ? » répéta Poppy « Voyons, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous restiez ici. Allez donc vous reposez. »

« Oui, faites donc ça Minerva. Laissez les personnes qui_ peuvent_ régler le problème, le _faire. _Vous savez ceux qui sont _utiles._ »

Exaspérée, Minerva leva les bras au ciel et quitta l'infirmerie en tapant des pieds.

Severus écarta les seuls rideaux qui était tirés et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du lit. Au grand désappointement du professeur de potions, Hermione Granger était profondément endormie.

En plus de posséder des moustaches, elle avait également la fourrure, les oreilles (bien qu'elles soient placées plus bas que chez un chat) et... la queue d'un félin. Severus, qui décidément ne pouvais passer une meilleure soirée, sourit, ce qui parut terrifier la pauvre Mme Pomfresh.

« Je pense connaître la potion qui peut faire ça. » dit calmement Severus les yeux encore dirigés vers la jeune Gryffondor. On pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

« Severus ? »

« Pour la remettre d'aplomb, je veux dire. »

« Oh, bien. Bonne nouvelle. As-tu tout ce qu'il te faut ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? » Le soulagement la fit passer au tutoiement.

Arrachant son regard du lit d'hôpital, Snape observa l'infirmière. « J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. La potion doit subir des changements à des temps précis, elle ne sera pas prête avant trois semaines. Il semblerait » rajouta t-il avec un sourire maléfique amusé « que j'aurais la joie, le plaisir et l'allégresse de faire cours à un élève avec des moustaches de félin. J'ai attendu si longtemps dans ma carrière de rencontrer un élève si exceptionnel. »

Poppy fut parcouru d'un long frisson à l'idée d'un Snape rempli d'allégresse. Non, il était hors de question de laisser cette innocente en sa présence. « Malheureusement, Severus, vous devrez vous passez de sa présence. Je tiens à la garder en observation, ici, à l'infirmerie. »

« Voyons, il n'y a aucun risque pour sa santé à aller en cours, même dans son état. »

« C'est vous ou moi le médico-mage, Severus ? »

« Hmmf... » capitula très charismatiquement* Snape.

Peu après, il partit commencer la potion qui contrerait les effets du polynectar qu'avait ingéré Miss Granger.

§§§§o§§§§

Après trois longues semaines de travail, Severus mis la touche finale à la potion compliquée qu'il avait réalisé. Une fois la potion refroidie et mise en flacon, il prit la direction de l'infirmerie avec son précieux chargement. Ayant monté pendant une éternité des escaliers -qui aurait cru qu'un château aussi grandiose puisse être aussi contraignant- il arriva devant les portes de l'infirmerie.

Il les poussa et sans s'annoncer glissa à l'intérieur. Il découvrit l'infirmière assise à son bureau, berçant une tasse de café. Elle leva un regard fatigué vers le professeur de potion.

« Oh, Severus. Que faites vous ici ? »

Il exhiba une fiole. « La potion pour Miss Granger est prête. Elle peut être administrée immédiatement. »

« Merci Merlin ! Une heure de plus et je risquais de perdre mon premier patient ! »

« Perdre un patient ? Miss Granger ? Je croyais qu'elle était stable ! » _Si je me suis trompé la potion risque d'aggraver les choses._ Ajouta t-il en pensée.

« Pas assez à mon goût, encore un peu et je risquais de lui donner une dose mortelle de potion de sommeil. » marmonna l'infirmière, « Elle ne tient pas en place, elle pose sans arrêt des questions, et quand elle fait ses devoirs -ce qui est censé être une activité calme-, elle a toujours besoin de... de... de livres, d'encres de couleurs différentes, de surligner, de réécrire, de... de _poser des questions_, et elle lit aussi ! On pourrait se dire qu'avec un livre dans les mains, elle soit forcée de se taire mais non ! Elle discute avec le fichu bouquin, elle donne son avis, elle réfléchi à voix haute, elle... elle demande de quoi écrire ses idées et... et... et elle _pose encore des questions_ ! Je n'en peux plus ! Allez lui enlever ses foutus moustaches et sortez-la de mon infirmerie ! »

Choqué, Severus ne fit pas un seul commentaire et se dirigea vers le lit occupé par la jeune gryffondor. Avant d'écarter les rideaux, il put néanmoins entendre Poppy supplier dans un chuchotement « Par pitié, faites qu'elle parte. »

Il laissa l'infirmière épuisée de l'autre côté des rideaux qu'il referma derrière lui.

« 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir mener l'infirmière au bord de la dépression nerveuse. »

« Aaaah ! » sursauta élégamment Hermione « Professeur Snape ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda t-elle depuis le sol où elle avait atterri très gracieusement après une chute non moins gracieuse du lit d'hôpital.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez autorisé à interroger vos professeurs Miss Granger, vous perdez 15 points de plus. »

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte. Soudain elle plaça ses mains devant son visage, comme pour cacher ses moustaches. Severus leva les yeux au ciel et tendit la fiole.

« Votre remède. »

Hermione attrapa la fiole et se noya presque avec le contenu. Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé un visage humain, Snape continua.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez tourné les pouces pendant votre séjour ici... »

« Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! J'ai fini tous mes devoirs et j'ai lu les chapitres des cours et... »

« Je ne vous conseille pas d'interrompre vos professeurs lorsqu'ils vous parle, 5 points en moins. Comme je vous le disais, il semblerait que vous vous la couliez douce ici, » à ces mots, Hermione semblait au bord de la combustion spontanée, « c'est pourquoi, généreusement, je vais vérifier vos connaissances, pour que vous ayez une chance de vous rattraper. »

Hermione pencha la tête sur côté avec un air curieux. « Euh... Merci ? »

Snape hocha la tête. « Combien de mouvements différents existe t-il pour mélanger une potion ? »

« Il y a trois mouvements différents qui peuvent chacun subir un nombre incalculable de variations. Comme... »

« Ça ira, Miss Granger, vous gagnez deux points pour Gryffondor. » Hermione le regarda sans comprendre, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. « Pourquoi les yeux de salamandre ne peuvent pas être utilisé avec le foie de serpent ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de répondre. « Ces deux ingrédients peuvent être utilisés ensemble, professeur... »

« Je n'aurais pas posé la question si c'était effectivement le cas, Miss Granger... »

« ... si un élément végétal comme des feuilles d'aconit joue le rôle de tampon. »

« ... » Snape lui jeta un regard étrange « Pourquoi l'aconit ? »

« L'aconit n'altère pas les propriétés magiques de ces deux ingrédients mais a la particularité de lier efficacement deux Magies. » récita Hermione.

« C'est une réponse adéquate, 6 points. » Severus laissa apparaître un sourire malveillant (car il est bien connu que ce sont les seuls qu'il puisse produire) sur son visage. « Sauriez vous, par hasard, Miss Granger dans quelles potions sont utilisé la peau de serpent du Cap et la corne de bicorne en poudre ? » Le sourire d'Hermione fondit comme neige au soleil; son sang se glaça dans ses veines et toute couleur déserta son visage**.

« Euh... Je... Ou... Nn... Peut-être ? » hésita t-elle.

« Répondez. »

« La... la peau de serpent du Cap et la... la poudre de corne de bicorne » Hermione prit une grande inspiration « sont des ingrédients assez rares. Ils sont... Ils sont utilisés ensemble dans de nombreuses potions comme la potion de ratatinage ou la potion de vieillissement. »

« C'est tout ? » demanda Snape en haussant son légendaire sourcil.

L'intimidation de son professeur commença à fatiguer Hermione. Elle se mit sur la défensive et comme chez beaucoup de personne cela se traduit par de l'agressivité.

« Sûrement y en a t-il beaucoup d'autres, malheureusement même en tant que rat de bibliothèque, je n'ai pas lu toutes les formules des potions. »

« Mais je suis sûre que vous pouvez en citer une de plus, Miss Granger. J'en ai parlé en cours. »

Hermione baissa les yeux et marmonna dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait plus. « Polynectar. »

« 12 points pour gryffondor. »

« Huh ? » Hermione avait l'air, pour une fois, parfaitement idiote.

« Vous savez, Miss Granger, que le polynectar est une potion moyennement compliquée, du niveau d'un élève de 6ème, voire 7ème année. Si, hypothétiquement, un élève de deuxième année se débrouillait pour réussir cette potion, il récolterait une cinquantaine de points. Évidemment si, hypothétiquement, ce même élève faisait parti de Gryffondor, il n'en récolterai que 20, à mon corps défendant. Bien sûr, je trouverais un moyen pour lui retirer aussitôt ces points et plus encore, sous différents prétextes, par exemple 50 points pour un vol d'ingrédients. Mais dans ce cas j'aurais été _moralement_ obligé de lui octroyé des points, disons 30, pour ne pas s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit, et j'aurais été réduit à trouver une autre raison de lui retirer des points. Par exemple pour avoir confondu un poil de chat avec un cheveux humain. Ce qui vaut j'en suis sûr au moins 40 points. Sans parler des heures de colle...

Enfin... Je comprend que certaines personnes aient du mal à reconnaître un poil humain d'un poil d'origine bestiale quand on voit, parfois, la touffe qu'ils possèdent à la place de cheveux. N'est ce pas, Miss Granger ? » Hermione ne répondit pas, un air stupéfait encore inscrit sur le visage. « Essayez de ne plus vous retrouver sur la trajectoire d'un ''sort de métamorphose raté'', Miss Granger, ou vous pourriez garder des moustaches pour de bon. »

C'est à ce moment précis que Mme Pomfresh et ses cernes refirent leur apparition.

« Alors ? Elle est guérie ? » Puis apercevant Hermione, « Plus de moustaches ! Parfait ! Hors de mon infirmerie ! Tout de suite ! »

Et sur ces mots, Hermione s'envola littéralement de l'infirmerie, fuyant une infirmière accro au café, positivement effrayante et un professeur de potion parlant de punitions _hypothétiques_, négativement effrayant.

*avis à tous les lecteurs : charismatiquement est un mot qui n'existe pas mais qui devrait.

** au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, ce n'est pas sa question préférée

Ok... Je suis obsédée par les moustaches de chats... Je ne savais pas mais après avoir écrit ça... Comme quoi, l'écriture est salutaire ^^

*sort de son délire personnel* Vous en pensez quoi sinon ? (à part les moustaches jveux dire)


End file.
